


25 random facts about Gundam Wing

by Callipyge (CuteCiboulette)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 5 Things, Archiving posting, Dark, Episode Zero (Gundam Wing), Gen, In Universe, Post-Endless Waltz, reference to - Freeform, set during the series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/Callipyge
Summary: Cinq pilotes. Cinq réflexions prises au hasard sur chacun d'entre eux.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Heero

**Author's Note:**

> Dans un souci d'exhaustivité, parce qu'après 10 ans ça n'a vraiment aucune importance, et parce que puisque je prends enfin soin de mettre toutes les fics écrites sous le pseudo de Cib ici, je peux bien aussi en profiter pour officialiser mon autre nom de plume et aussi publier sur AO3 les rares fics écrites sous le nom de Py.
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.
> 
> Mon Dieu, 10 ans... mais où le temps a-t-il filé ?

Je n'ai pas noté la date d'écriture :( A priori, Octobre 2009...

À la base, c’est un _meme_ que j’ai lu quelque part sur Internet… _Name a character and I will write in a few words five random facts about them._ Nommez un personnage et en quelques mots, je vous écrirai cinq faits « tirés au sort » à son sujet. 

Cinq réflexions prises au hasard sur…

Heero

1)

Heero regarde sans ciller la fleur que lui tend la petite fille. À ses pieds, un chiot renifle ses chevilles en remuant la queue puis, avec un jappement aigu, saute sur le côté en une invitation à venir jouer.

Pour la petite, passe encore : les enfants allient trop souvent l’innocence à l’inconscience. Mais le chien… ? Un animal ne devrait-il pas sentir le sang sur ses mains ?

2)

Les gens pensent souvent que Heero n’éprouve aucune émotion. Rien n’est plus faux ; simplement, il fait tout pour ne pas les laisser le submerger.

Il risquerait de s’y noyer une seconde fois.

3)

Heero n’a pas manqué la doucereuse ironie de porter le nom du martyr assassiné par son père de faux-semblant. Alors qu’il est envoyé sur Terre, il se demande si par un don de prescience inexplicable, Odin avait deviné en lui une seconde chance de rédemption.

4)

Heero croit en la notion du Bien Commun* ; la vie humaine, en terme d’individu, ne vaut pas grand chose face à l’ensemble de l’humanité. Pourtant, quand il voit ceux qui combattent à ses côtés, par les armes ou par les mots, il a de plus en plus de mal à en rester convaincu.

Malgré tout, Heero s’accroche à ses préceptes. Il ne sait pas se battre autrement.

5)

Le plus dur n’est pas de respecter sa promesse de ne plus jamais tuer mais de ne plus sentir le poids rassurant de son arme au creux de ses reins.


	2. Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas noté la date d'écriture :( A priori Octobre 2009...

Cinq réflexions prises au hasard sur…

Duo

1)

Duo ne mange pas par plaisir mais par nécessité. S’il peut donner l’impression de s’empiffrer, c’est qu’en réalité il fait des réserves.

Duo ne mange qu’une fois par jour, mais dès qu’il en a l’occasion. Il refuse d’habituer son corps à davantage : l’opulence que lui procure la guerre, il le sait, ne durera qu’un temps.

Le dimanche, tel un rituel religieux, Duo chasse un rat et le dévore cru. Pour ne pas en oublier le goût.

Pour ne pas oublier tout court.

2)

En un sens, Duo croit en l’existence de Dieu. Chacune des vies qu’il tranche de sa faux est un message qu’il Lui envoie.

3)

On existe par le regard que les autres portent sur soi. Duo, lui, ne se sent vivre que dans les ténèbres ; en pleine lumière, il n’expose que l’ombre de la personne qu’il est.

Et personne ne le voit.

4)

Comme tout le monde, Duo possède son propre sens de l’humour mais celui-ci est trop sombre pour être partagé. Alors, il s’en invente un autre.

5)

Perché au sommet du plus haut immeuble de sa colonie, Duo regarde le monde qui s’agite en bas. Grâce aux subventions accordées par le gouvernement NUST*, commerces, écoles et orphelinats poussent comme des champignons. Des filiales de riches entreprises terrestres sont venues s’installer, apportant avec un renouveau d’économie une impression de vie surgissant des cendres. Duo observe cela avec fascination ; c’est un peu comme voir fleurir un grand cimetière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nations Unies de la Sphère Terrestre


	3. Trowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas noté la date d'écriture :( A priori Octobre 2009

Cinq réflexions prises au hasard sur…

Trowa

1)

Parce qu’il n’a jamais connu son véritable nom, Trowa ne pense pas que ceux qu’on lui donne définissent qui il est ; aussi, les matricules qu’il reçoit n’ont aucune importance à ses yeux. Mais lorsque le pilote auquel il s’est rendu lui demande comment il s’appelle, pendant une seconde, il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

2)

Parfois, il a l’impression de sentir encore la marque cuisante de la gifle sur sa joue. Le souvenir des larmes de Catherine le maintient souvent éveillé dans le noir.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été touché de la sorte.

3)

En apparence, Trowa n’est pas quelqu’un de bavard. En réalité, il n’a rien à dire aux gens. Et si les autres pilotes entendent peu le son de sa voix, c’est parce qu’il a enfin trouvé des personnes auxquelles il n’a pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre.

4)

Tout lui revient d’un coup, comme une balle entre les deux yeux. Une voix hurle dans le cockpit, il ne réalise pas tout de suite qu’il s’agit de la sienne ; il a l’impression d’avoir crié en silence toute sa vie. Des flashes l’éblouissent, des bras forts autour de lui, un soubresaut, les bras le lâchent, trois voix qui hurlent en plus de la sienne, muette. Il touche presque quelque chose, d’avant, mais son esprit s’emballe, le souvenir se dérobe. Sa vie défile devant ses yeux.

La solitude, les mercenaires, la solitude, une double trahison, rien ne le touche, la solitude, tout glisse sur lui, la solitude, les Colonies, la solitude, le Gundam, et les autres, ça s’accélère, le cirque, Catherine, la mort d’un frère et sa résurrection, un miracle, il n’y croit pas, un guide, il a trouvé, il change de peau, encore, sa première mort, à lui cette fois, Catherine, la solitude, on vient le chercher, le Gundam, encore, enfin, il sait.

Il renaît pilote de Gundam. Le Système Zéro est sa nouvelle mère.

5)

Longtemps, Trowa a vécu au jour le jour. Sans passion ni désir, il n’a survécu que par mimétisme, parce que c’était ce que ceux autour de lui s’efforçaient de faire. L’Opération Météore, l’usurpation du nom et de la place du pilote, n’ont été qu’une étape sur une route semblant ne mener nulle part.

Durant un temps, il s’est senti bien parmi les gens du cirque. Ce qui n’avait été au départ qu’une couverture était devenu un refuge ; une famille.

Et puis, il s’est mis à vouloir plus. 


	4. Quatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas noté la date d'écriture :( A priori Octobre 2009

Cinq réflexions prises au hasard sur…

Quatre

1)

Quatre a une conscience exacerbée de son apparence. Sa petitesse, sa blondeur, ses yeux clairs qui dévorent son visage poupon… Il sait dégager une faiblesse incompatible avec sa nature de pilote de Gundam.

C’est une illusion qu’il entretient avec soin.

2)

L’empathie de Quatre n’est pas quelque chose qui l’emplit de compassion pour autrui. C’est un don qui l’aide simplement à mieux manipuler les gens.

3)

Sottement, Quatre avait cru que l’anonymat et l’éloignement tiendraient sa famille à l’abri de la guerre. Il avait pensé qu’une fois celle-ci terminée, il pourrait se présenter devant son père et lui montrer l’homme que son fils serait devenu ; qu’ils pourraient non pas se comprendre mais tout du moins se parler.

Aujourd’hui, Quatre a juste envie de tout détruire.

4)

Les gens se sont toujours inclinés devant le nom de son père. Il a fallu le courage des Maganacs pour le tirer de la gangue de dégoût qu’il éprouvait envers lui-même et le reste du monde.

Quatre se bat pour les Colonies mais aussi, tel l’égoïste qu’il est resté au fond, pour que les autres pilotes le regardent comme leur égal. Alors quand leurs visages, sérieux, attentifs, se tournent vers lui en l’attente de ses directives, il a peine à croire le poids que l’honneur qu’ils lui font pèse sur ses épaules.

Et que dire de la responsabilité ?

5)

C’est écrit partout, en lettres d’or sur la porte en verre dépoli de son bureau, sur la plaquette posée quelques part sous des monticules de papier, en relief sur l’une de ses cartes de visite qu’il fait tourner entre ses mains : Quatre Raberba Winner, Président.

Il sait que c’est important, et un rôle qu’on lui a toujours destiné. Aujourd’hui, il perpétue l’œuvre de son père, forge ses propres idéaux. Avec la même habilité redoutable dont il usait aux commandes de son Gundam, mais avec d’autres armes, il poursuit son combat pour la paix, et pourtant… il lui semble continuer de vivre sous couverture.


	5. Wufei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas noté la date d'écriture :( A priori Octobre 2009

Cinq réflexions prises au hasard sur…

Wufei

1)

La justice est un concept subjectif que chacun arrange à son idée. Pour Wufei, justice et vengeance ont la même étymologie.

2)

En silence, Wufei admire et envie les quatre guerriers qui combattent pour les Colonies. Lui ne s’est jamais senti aussi perdu.

3)

Wufei ne croit pas vraiment que l’âme de sa femme réside dans son Gundam. L’âme de Nataku se trouve dans un champ de fleurs.

Et il l’a laissée mourir une seconde fois.

4)

Avoir perdu son duel contre Treize est pire qu’une défaite ; c’est un combat contre lui-même qu’il ne gagnera jamais.

5)

Lors de la bataille finale de la guerre d’AC 195, Wufei a enfin compris une chose : il est fait pour combattre sous le commandement de quelqu’un car seul, il prend de mauvaises décisions.

S’il rejoint les Preventers après la guerre de Noël, c’est parce qu’il lui en a fallu une seconde pour réussir à l’accepter.

**Author's Note:**

> * « The Greater Good ». Je ne sais pas comment traduire cette expression en français… Bien Supérieur ? Bien de la majorité ?


End file.
